Tomorrow Won't Be Kinder
by M0cking-j4y
Summary: Modern day New York with the Hunger Games character can be more alarming than the games themselves. MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

"Truth or Dare?" I ask my best friend Madge.

"Hmm," she ponders popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Madge has always been popular with her blond hair and blue eyes; I've never been popular, black hair and gray eyes. I always have my hair in a braid, like it is now. Madge has her hair in a ponytail and her bangs in a bump. We're both wearing the same pajamas, which consists of a tank top and plaid pants. I have red pajamas and her girly self is dressed in purple.

"Dare," she decides.

She always does dare but I never do because she has the most outrageous dares you could think of. When we were twelve and I chose dare I had to walk down the street in only my undergarments, she won't let you out of a dare. I think hard of a dare to get her back for that time and I think of one.

I grin and laugh a little, "Lick the floor."

"Easy," she chants and gives the floor a big hard lick, "that all you got?"

Only Madge would, only Madge. I look around the apartment we share, a small television in our small living room next to our small kitchen near our small bedroom. We go to the same college studying to be a teacher which I didn't want to be but Madge forced me into it. We both didn't want to have to live in the dorms and the only way we could afford an apartment was to both chip in and share, even with the two of us however, this was the best we could get.

"Truth or Dare?" she asks, "Why do I even ask truth, right?"

Something about her comment makes me change my usual answer.

"Dare," I say with a sly grin on my face.

"Oh, I see," she says, "do the cinnamon challenge."

I've seen people do the cinnamon challenge and I must say it does not look fun at all.

"People have died from that!" I say. "I know, that's why instead of using a tablespoon you can use a ladle."

My mouth drops.

"What? I'm not doing that!" I protest.

"Oh, but you have to. That's the whole point, you have to do it," she says.

"Just give me another one, isn't there anything else I can do instead?" I plead.

"Well, I had this one idea," she says mischievously.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You know that really hot guy that goes to our school?" she asks.

"Could you be more specific?" I ask.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, his name is…is…damn it, why can't I remember? Something like…it starts with a P…" she ponders.

"Peter?" I suggest.

"Yeah!" she says.

"Wait," she says, "it's not Peter it's…Peeta! Yeah, Peeta!"

"Go on," I say.

"I found out he works at a sub shop and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to flirt," she says.

"Okay," I say. "I dare you to go there and flirt without my help," she says smiling.

"I cannot flirt and you know that!" I exclaim.

"That or the cinnamon!" she teases.

"So to flirt only, right?" I clarify.

"No, Katniss," says Madge sarcastically, "I want you guys to have sex."

"Shut-up," I say rolling my eyes. I sigh, I've made my decision. "Let's go to the sub shop."

We walk through the streets of New York and the sky is gray nearing night. We're both twenty one but our parents who live in Pennsylvania think we're still too young to be alone in a city like this. They visit every summer and are constantly calling. We arrive at the sub shop and it's a lot fancier than I expected. There are booths and tables and we realize it's a sit down restaurant.

"What if we don't get him as our waiter?" asks Madge.

"You tell me, this is your idea," I remind her.

"How many?" asks the woman who will be seating us.

"Two," we both say. She guides us to a booth.

"Your waiter, Peeta, will be here shortly," she says then leaves.

When she mentions Peeta's name Madge smiles at me. "I guess the odds are in our favor," she says.

"No," I retort, "the odds are in _your _favor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and happy Friday! There's not much to say but here's the next chapter and in case you did not know I don't own The Hunger Games. =(**

Peeta makes his way over and I don't see why all the girls like him, he's nothing much.

"Hey," he says, "I know you; you guys go to the teaching college down the street."

"Yeah," says Madge and at the same time I say, "Unfortunately," and my words are louder.

Madge shoots me a look.

"Just saying," I mumble.

"Anyway," he says, "what can I get you ladies to drink?"

We both order water and he goes back to get it.

"Nice job flirting," says Madge sarcastically.

"I told you I cannot flirt!" I say.

"Do you need help?" she asks.

"That would be against the dare," I remind her.

"Well, you suck so I'm changing that."

"What would be the fun of the dare then?" I ask.

"I don't want you to humiliate yourself," she says.

I roll my eyes, "Wow, thanks."

"Okay," she starts, "first of all you have no charm, smile more. And flip your hair occasionally."

I take my hair out of my braid and it falls over my shoulders.

"And complement him," she says.

I'm about to ask her what to complement him on but he comes over with our drinks. I put on my best smile and flip my hair when he looks at me which makes him grin a little.

"Are you girls ready to order?" he asks.

He takes our orders and I know it's time to complement him.

"You have really pretty eyes," I tell him.

He blushes a little and smiles, "Thanks."

We eat in awkward silence then pay. When he gives us our check he writes on the bottom his number and next to it writes call me.

When we get home we're exhausted.

"Wow, Everdeen," says Madge, "I guess you actually completed a dare for once in your life!"

She doesn't look at it the way I do though, I look at it as more trouble.

"What now Madge?" I say my voice rising in frustration, "we can't just pretend this night happen, and he knows us now!"

"What are you rambling on about?" she laughs.

"Glad to know you find this funny, he'll be expecting a call from us! He's part of our life now and there's no escaping it!" I don't know why I'm so upset, I just am.

"Honey," says Madge, "you have so much to learn. You do not have to call this boy he's just asking if you like him or if you were just playing around. Don't call him back and he will leave us alone. Unless of course you are interested…"

"Shut-up Madge!" I yell. "Just shut up, you act like you know everything but you don't, you just don't so shut up god damn it!" I yell infuriated.

I stomp over to the kitchen where I fling open the fridge and pull out a Corona.

I hear Madge laugh from the living room, "So you're gonna drink?"

"Yes Madge," I confirm. "I finally understand Mr. Abernathy now!" Mr. Abernathy is a teacher at our college who drinks is life I away. I don't think I've ever seen him sober. "Why do I even go to that stupid college?" I query no one in particular. "Oh yeah," I say, "because Madge wanted to be a teacher, I didn't, but Madge did!"

"Why are you acting like this?" calls Madge from the living room. "You've never done this before, Katniss."

I chug down the beer and slam it on the counter.

"Whatever," I sigh tiredly, "I'm going to sleep."

I walk slowly till I reach our sad, small room and crawl into bed. It wasn't like me to freak out on Madge like that but, why did I? Maybe it's because…no it couldn't be. Things will make sense in the morning. However, nothing did, I just became more confused when I saw Peeta sitting on our couch talking to Madge.

I rush into the bathroom before anyone can see me. I check my hair in the mirror. Why is he here? Why am I making sure I look good for him? How did Madge get out of bed without waking me up? Did she even come in the bed last night? Did I really miss the premier of Snooki and J-wow? Could I watch it on hulu? Jersey shore is the least of my concerns right now; I need to clear my head. He's obviously here because Madge invited him to piss me off. And I'm fixing my hair because obviously I don't want to go out there like I just woke up…even though I did. Okay Katniss, I tell myself, it's time to face your fears. So I twist the doorknob of the bathroom and let the swarm of questions hit me again.

**So that's it. Leave me a review with any ideas or anything I can do to make my writing better. Until next time, adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So, I would've had this up yesterday but our internet, cable, and phone was out for Verizon in our area. -_- Well anyway, I don't own The Hunger Games but here's the next chapter!**

I walk slowly and frown at Madge.

"Yes," she says.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I ask a little bit too politely.

"The kitchen's literally two steps away Peeta will hear us anyway," she says.

"And Peeta's exactly what I want to talk to you about," I say irritated, "Kitchen."

She follows me into the kitchen which unfortunately is not separated from the living room with a door. I drag her to the corner farthest away from the entry.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper yell.

"Whoa, no need to get angry, I'm doing you a favor," she says, "Maybe try thanking me, that would be nice every once and a while."

"A favor," I repeat, "how are you doing me a favor?"

"You so like him," she smirks.

"I do not," I wave her off.

"Yeah you do," she insists.

"Oh, let's just out of here," I say grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the living room.

"So," I start sitting on the couch next to Peeta, "what exactly did you plan on doing, Madge?"

"Well I invited a lot of people so we could all eat at Red Lobster," she responds.

"What do you mean by a lot?" asks Peeta.

"Well, us three (obviously) Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Melissa, Thresh, Rue, Gale, Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Enobaria, Woof, Cecelia, Finnick, Annie, and Johanna."

"You do realize half those people don't work with each other," I say.

"Yeah but I'm paying and I work with everyone," she says.

"If Gale comes I leave," remarks Peeta.

"Same," I agree with Peeta.

I used to be best friends with Gale until "The incident" happened. Gale was driving on the highway and the car behind him was tailgating. He tried to get rid of him by pulling up closer to the car in front of him but it didn't work, the three cars were glued to each other. The person two cars ahead of him stopped abruptly when a deer passed. Gale slammed full force into the car ahead of him while the car behind him merely scratched Gale's car. Little did Gale know the car in front of him held prim who had just gotten her license. She was rushed to the hospital where she had a near death experience, but she survived, she barely survived. She lives in California now and she's a doctor, I visit her in Cali every month.

"Well," says Madge interrupting my thoughts, "shall we head out?"

The restaurant is crowded, you can tell even from the outside.

"Okay," says Madge, "We have, Katniss, Peeta, and I, Melissa, Thresh, Woof, Cecelia, Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, Finnick, Annie, and Johanna. I'm tired of waiting so let's go in."

Once we enter the restaurant we can barely move.

"How many?" asks the seater.

"Well, we currently have 13 but that could change," starts Madge, "if Cato comes Clove will come, they're a packaged deal. But if Clove comes Glimmer will definitely leave. If Gale comes Katniss and Peeta will leave but if Katniss leaves Rue will leave. Now, if Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, and Enobaria come (another packaged deal) Johanna will leave and if Johanna leaves Finnick leaves and if Finnick leaves Annie leaves so…how many is that?"

"10, 11, 12, 13, or 14," concludes Peeta.

"Alright 14 it is, follow me."

The only other person that showed up is the one I didn't want to, Gale Hawthorne. Soon enough Peeta Rue and I head off.

Rue's house is closer to the restaurant than me and Peeta's so once we say our goodbyes to Rue we are left alone.

**So...what'd ya think. I'm thinking I want to go to Red Lobster now. I'll know if you review, till next week, adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER and this chapter's pretty short but eh, it's something. I'll try to update regularly now but its because I'm traveling a lot but I promise when school starts I won't go a week without updating. Till next, bye!**

To save myself the awkwardness all I say to Peeta is, "Goodnight," and walk away. I arrive at my apartment in no time and swear under my breath, what has Madge gotten me into? I suppose she'll invite him over tomorrow too! Wait, oh no! Tomorrow is Monday as in Madge's mayhem Mondays! She's goes crazy with working out and makes me exercise with her! Tomorrow definitely won't be kinder.

Just then Madge walks through the door and I dart into our room not wanting to talk to her. I put on my pajamas and brush my teeth then Madge walks in.

"Hey!" she says.

"Hi," I say stubbornly.

"Are you still mad? I was just trying to help, I thought you liked Peeta," she says defensively.

"Did you not hear a single word I said last night!" I yell.

"I heard every word you said, 'What have you gotten us into!' 'He knows who we are now!'" she mimics, "you're such a drama queen and it's obvious you like him."

"Yeah whatever, Madge."

I go to sleep and dread the next day.

000

"Madge, I can't run anymore!" I say between my breaths.

"Just a few more blocks," she encourages.

I unlike Madge I am exhausted and we just started her crazy exercises. I'm actually pretty strong but running just isn't my thing.

Finally our apartment comes into view and relieve floods out of my body. I automatically drop onto the couch when we enter as to Madge who drops to the ground in push ups.

"Do you ever take a break?" I ask still panting.

"Breaks are for losers!" she yells, "Now let's hit the gym."

"But we we're just outside!" I protest.

"We're going to the gym, period."

000

Madge drags me to the gym in my yoga pants and pushes me on the treadmill then gets on the one next to me. She inclines the speed by three so I incline it by four. She inclines it by five and I pump it up by six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten…

Soon we're tripping over our feet and I press the emergency stop.

"Fine," I say, "you win."

"I knew you'd give up," she laughs.

"You should have seen your face," I shoot back.

"Same goes to you, you looked like you were retarded."

We both crack up laughing and continue joking. It's the first time I haven't been coming for her throat since that dare. Then again good times can only last so long.

Just then Peeta Mellark walks in. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we leave now?" I ask quickly. The last thing I want is for Madge to find out he's here because she'll make a big deal out of it.

"What's the rush?" she queries.

"I…um…just don't want to miss Modern Family." I blurt out. Modern Family? Is that the best I can do?

"The new season hasn't started yet, not to mention its two o'clock on a Monday," says Madge.

"Well…we have school tomorrow, I need to get stuff ready. Plus, you have work," I point out, and it's true, I do have school and she does have work.

"Then why'd you mention Modern Family?" She asks.

"I say two gay guys outside and got distracted," I say lamely.

"Okay then…" she says suspiciously.

I look around and I don't see Peeta anywhere, good.

We go outside and start walking when Madge speaks up, "I think we're going the wrong way."

"No we're going the right way," I disagree.

"16th street is behind us," Madge argues.

"Trust me I know where I'm going, I've lived here long enough, I think I know where my house is," I interrupt, "I mean, I think."

"This is ridiculous, let's just take a cab."

"Fine, how much money do you have?"

Madge digs through her purse like a mad women pulling out bills and coins till she'd certain she's found it all.

"Two dollars and fifty-cents," she sighs, that won't get us anywhere.

We stood there in silence for a moment or maybe two while people pushed passed us. At that moment we both knew with the sun setting swiftly, we were lost.


End file.
